


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by rosied



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Blending, First Time, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men meet in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/gifts).



“Allow me to assist you with that.” The yellow-skinned humanoid picked up the enormous piece of debris that Julian Bashir had been struggling with and tossed it effortlessly into the trash container.

 

“Thank you! There never seems to be an end to the clearing up. I wish I had your strength.”

 

“Then let me stay and assist you for a while. I have some free time at the moment and I would be happy to help.”

 

“That's very good of you, if you're sure you don't mind. I don't think I've seen you round here, by the way. I'm Julian Bashir, the Chief Medical Officer here, if I can ever clear out enough of the Sickbay! The moment I thought I was beginning to make headway with it, those Cardassians arrived and wrecked it all again.”

 

“It is my pleasure to meet you, Doctor Bashir. My name is Data.”

 

“Oh! You're the synthetic life-form from the Enterprise, aren't you? No wonder you're so strong.” Bashir grabbed Data's hand in both of his and shook it vigorously. “I'm delighted to meet you. You must have a fascinating perspective into bio-cybernetic research. Perhaps we could discuss it while we work. And please, call me Julian.”

 

The two men began clearing the rubble, talking first about the bio-cybernetic research, then moving further afield, developing an efficient shared rhythm of work as they did so, with only one interruption when Julian managed to cut his hand on a sharp edge. Data fixed the cut with a dermal regenerator, with Julian instructing him.

 

Julian was intrigued by Data's physical appearance, and his curiosity soon got the better of him. “Data, can I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

“Does your hair grow?”

 

“I can control the rate of my follicle replenishment. However, I have not yet had a reason to modify the length of my hair. Why do you ask?”

 

“Just curious.”

 

They carried on working a little longer, then Data noticed Julian staring at him. “Is something wrong, Julian?”

 

“You're breathing.”

 

“Yes. I do have a functional respiration system. However, its purpose is to maintain thermal control of my internal systems. I am, in fact, capable of functioning for extended periods in a vacuum.”

 

Julian took hold of Data's wrist. “And you have a pulse.”

 

“My circulatory system not only produces bio-chemical lubricants, it regulates micro-hydraulic power. Now, if you will excuse me, my duty shift commences in five minutes, and I should beam back up to the Enterprise now.”

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take up all your free time with my questions!”

 

“I found your questions most refreshing, Julian. Most people are interested in my extraordinary abilities. How fast I can compute, my memory capacity, how long I will live. No one has ever asked me if my hair will grow, or noticed that I can breathe and have a pulse.”

 

“Your creator went to a lot of trouble to make you seem human. I find that fascinating. I must admit, Data, I didn't think you'd be so... personable.”

 

“Would I be correct in assuming I should take that as a compliment?”

 

"I do apologize! I'm afraid I sometimes talk without thinking, and people are always telling me I'm tactless, but it was intended as a compliment, I assure you."

 

"No apology is necessary. It seems that I have the same problem with regard to tactlessness, and my enthusiasm for my research projects often bores people.“

 

"Oh, me too! Look, perhaps we could talk to each other about our research - I've certainly enjoyed our conversation today. Perhaps we could get together for a meal... when does your shift end?"

 

"That will not be possible - the Enterprise will be leaving Deep Space 9 within the hour."

 

Julian's face fell. "Oh, I see. That's a shame. I was looking forward to having a friend who's on the same wavelength as me."

 

"I am flattered - I would like us to be friends. Perhaps it is possible, though; since the Enterprise is going to be based in this area, we will be visiting the station occasionally. We can meet then, and in the meantime, we can correspond."

 

"That's an excellent idea! I'll send you a message soon, then. Have a safe voyage, Data!"

 

"Thank you, Julian." Data tapped his combadge. "Lieutenant Commander Data here. One to beam up."

 

He dematerialized in a cloud of sparkles, and Julian went back to work smiling happily.

 

\----------

 

 Star Date 46892.2

 

Data, I have had such an adventure since the last message I sent you! I have been collaborating with a Cardassian spy - oh, it's quite above-board, I assure you! Commander Sisko is aware of it and has given me his blessing (implied, of course!). I was having a meal in the Replimat, and Garak (that's the name of the Cardassian, his cover is that he's a tailor running a shop on the Promenade. He insists it's not a cover of course, and claims to be an exile, but we know that's not true, don't we?)... anyway, as I was saying, Garak came over, introduced himself to me and sat down on my table. He wouldn't let me address him as 'Mister' Garak – insists he's just 'plain, simple Garak' (taking his cover a bit too far, don't you think?). We spoke for a while, though I admit I was quite flustered, especially when he put his hands on my shoulders as he left, and didn't make the best showing.

 

Of course I went straight to Commander Sisko and reported what had happened. He said that we don't know for a fact that Garak's a spy, though he heavily implied he didn't believe that, and told me to be very cautious in my dealings with Garak. I took that as permission to continue our acquaintance, so when I saw him in Quark's the next time I was there, I went over to talk to him. He started talking about tailoring, and pointed out two Klingon women whose outfits he thought particularly noteworthy. As we watched, they went to speak to a Bajoran named Tahna Los, a friend of Major Kira and a former member of a terrorist group who was seeking political asylum. Garak then suggested I should come to buy a suit from him at a particular time, which seemed strange to me, but Commander Sisko thought I should go. He told me that sometimes communications can't be conducted through official channels.

 

When I went to Garak's shop, he ushered me into a changing cubicle, and I soon found out that the Klingon women had made a deal with Tahna to give him material for a bomb in exchange for gold-pressed latinum, and had come to betray him to the Cardassians in exchange for more. That information allowed Commander Sisko to foil the plot and apprehend Tahna, who was trying to destroy the Wormhole so that the Federation would have no more interest in Bajor. I must say, while I was reporting to the Commander, Garak was watching me approvingly like I was a talented new apprentice. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or worried.

 

I think from what Commander Sisko said that he has given me permission to continue to work with Garak. I think I'm going to enjoy it; I will admit to liking him, though I think getting through his defenses is going to be quite a challenge.

 

\---------- 

 

 Star Date 46893.1

 

I was very interested to hear of your encounter with the Cardassian tailor. As it happens, I have recently embarked upon a research project concerning the Cardassians and their culture. Since the Enterprise is going to be stationed in this area for the foreseeable future, and given our proximity to the Cardassian border and the number of times we have already interacted with them, it seemed to be a good idea to find out as much about them as I can - know your enemy, so to speak.

 

As to that, I think you would do well to follow Commander Sisko's advice to be cautious when dealing with Garak. I believe the saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' is relevant here. Perhaps you would introduce me to your Cardassian friend when the Enterprise is next at DS9. There are many questions I would like to ask him, since Cardassian data turns out to be hard to come by. We are due to arrive on Stardate 46578.4. Captain Picard will be liaising with a group of Bajoran officials to discuss Federation involvement in the repair of some aqueducts and there will be shore leave available, which I intend to take. I am eager to meet Garak. He must be a most interesting person, as he has obviously made a great impression on you.

 

\---------- 

 

 “Julian, why are you here? What are you doing?” Data had come to Sickbay to investigate an unauthorized access to the computer's bio-imaging systems and found his friend was the intruder.

 

“Data! Just the person! Come in, come in! I need a hand with this field generator. See if you can boost the power output to sixty-five per cent.”

 

Data reached for the field generator, then stopped. "Do you have authorization to work in this area?"

 

Julian sighed. "No, I don't. I know I should have asked first, but it would have taken me days to analyze this device with the computer in my Sickbay."

 

Data looked at the object. "What type of device is this?"

 

"I don't know. It was discovered in the Gamma Quadrant. It looks like some type of medical instrument. I'm hoping it's a medical scanner."

 

All question of authorization forgotten, Data scrutinized the device closely. "It appears to employ plasma inputs. I suggest we take it to Engineering and ask Geordi to help us run a complete circuit pathway diagnostic."

 

Julian beamed. "Splendid!" He switched off the field generator and picked up the device. "Let's go!"

 

In Engineering, Data explained to Geordi what he and Julian wanted to do. The Chief Engineer said he would go and configure the energy transfer from the dilithium chamber while Data and Julian set up the connections to the device. When it was turned on, everything went smoothly at first, but then there was a sudden power surge and before Geordi could reduce the transfer rate from the dilithium chamber, a beam of lightning shot out of the device and hit Data squarely in the chest. He collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Julian and Geordi frantically disconnected the device and rushed over to him, but in the time it took Geordi to open the access port on the side of his head, he was awake.

 

"Data! Are you alright?" Julian demanded anxiously.

 

"I am fine."

 

"You were unconscious for 47 seconds, Data!"

 

"That is not possible, Julian. I have memories of that time, though they are very strange. I saw Doctor Soong - my father. He was hammering on an anvil."

 

"That definitely didn't happen," Geordi put in. "We were here, and we saw nothing. I'm going to give you a complete going-over."

 

Despite Geordi's best efforts, he was able to find nothing wrong with Data. 

 

Julian and Data left engineering discussing the matter.

 

"Perhaps you're going about this the wrong way, Data. Maybe it wasn't a problem with your circuitry. Maybe you had a dream, or hallucination!"

 

"Given my artificial nature, I am incapable of that."

 

"Machines can't have hallucinations, true... but then again, machines don't grow hair. You, my friend, are not a machine! Perhaps you should approach this from a different angle - a more human one."

 

"Perhaps you are right. I will consider it. In the meantime, I must get back to the Bridge."

 

"And I must get back to my Sickbay. Come and see me after your shift is over and we can discuss this some more."

 

\----------

 

 Six hours later, a worried Julian buzzed at the door of Data's quarters. As soon as the door opened, he hurried in saying, "Data, is anything wrong? We were supposed to meet at...". He broke off and looked around the room, which was strewn with paintings. "What are you doing? That is, I can see what you're doing, but why are you doing it?"

 

"It occurred to me that putting the images down on canvas might help me understand the experience. I painted the blacksmith, the corridor, the anvil, the hammer, my father's face... then I found myself inspired to paint some smoke, a birds wing, a bird, a flock of birds and a feather, none of which were in my vision."

 

"Well, a blacksmith uses a bucket of water to cool hot metal, so maybe it's steam rather than smoke."

 

"But I did not see them in my vision. Why would I paint them? Julian, I would like to recreate the experiment. Perhaps if I have another vision, i will be able to see more details. Will you help?"

 

"I'm not happy about it, I have to say, but I also have to admit you have a point. Let's go and see Geordi."

 

\----------

 

A little while later, the experiment having been a success, they were once more walking along the corridors of the Enterprise discussing Data's newly-awakened ability to dream.

 

"You know, this is the kind of thing that would make a brilliant paper to get published in the Starfleet Cybernetics Journal!"

 

Data's stride broke for a fraction of a second, and Julian hastened to reassure him. "I wasn't seriously suggesting it, Data! I can understand that after your experience with Commander Maddox, you wouldn't want risk coming to his attention again. Now, I'm really hungry after all the excitement. Would you care to come to the Replimat with me so i can get something to eat?"

 

"Yes, of course; we can continue our discussion while you eat."

 

They beamed down to the station and set off for the Replimat. As they were walking along the Promenade, Data suddenly stopped and turned to Julian. “Julian, there is something I have been wishing to ask you for a while now. It is rather a delicate question, so I will not take it amiss if you choose not to reply.”

 

“Go ahead - as a doctor, there are very few questions I'm likely to find too delicate.”

 

“Very well. In the course of our friendship I have observed some interesting... anomalies, for want of a better word, about you."

 

"Anomalies? All intelligent lifeforms have their own unique quirks, surely you know that? You have them yourself."

 

"I do know, and those quirks, as you put it, are not what I am referring to. Let me explain. On the occasion we met, I engaged in helping you to dispose of debris in the sickbay. The lifting involved was quite heavy, but I noticed you had no great difficulty with it. Furthermore, when I am engaged in manual labor in tandem with a human, I try to slow the pace at which I work to match theirs. My initial estimation of required speed is invariably too high, except in your case. You were able to keep up with me easily.”

 

"I'm stronger than I look, and a doctor must have fast reflexes and be able to work quickly in emergencies."

 

"Agreed, and initially I thought that must be the reason for your abilities, but as we worked, I began to notice indications that you were not working at your full capacity, your muscles not being fully used, and almost imperceptible hesitations. And I had the distinct impression that the cut you sustained would have been very easily avoided." 

 

As Data proceeded with his list of observations, Julian became increasingly more agitated. “Just what are you getting at, Data?” he demanded.

 

“My initial thought was that you might be an android like myself, but it became obvious that that was not the case when you cut your hand and I used the dermal regenerator to heal it. Your detailed instructions were quite unneccesary; I am perfectly capable of using a dermal regenerator and of determining from the readings that you are in fact human. Out of curiosity I did some research. I discovered some information from the logs of the Enterprise NX-01 about their experience with Arik Soong, my father's great grandfather, and came up with another possible explanation, which I now consider to be the correct one. Before Arik Soong published his cybernetics research, he had worked in the field of genetics - have you been genetically engineered, Julian?”

 

Bashir stopped in his tracks, going pale. “Are you out of your mind, Data? That's illegal! Why would you even think that? I'd never have got into Starfleet if I was, let alone made it through!”

 

"If you can deceive people here every day, you would have been able to deceive Starfleet. And you gave me the final proof I needed to convince me that my theory was correct just before we beamed down from the Enterprise. After your comment about writing a paper on the subject of my recent experiences, you reacted to my hesitation and assured me that you had no intention of doing so. That hesitation was too brief for a normal human to notice; therefore, you are not a normal human."

 

Julian suddenly sighed, and seemed to sag in defeat. "We obviously need to talk about this, and the Promenade is not the place to discuss it. Let's go to Quark's - I'm not hungry any more, but I do need a drink."

 

They set off. Unnoticed by them, Garak came out of his shop and stared after them, looking very thoughtful. After a moment he smiled, closed up his shop and went off in the direction they had taken.

 

\----------

 

Data and Julian seated themselves at a secluded table in the bar.

 

Julian opened the conversation. "I suppose you're going to report this."

 

"No, I am not. I considered it for a while, but you are a doctor, committed to healing. If your genetic engineering were known, that would be taken away from you and I will not do anything that would cause it to happen. More importantly, you are my friend; I have decided that I will keep your secret."

 

"But what about the Eugenics Wars, Khan, all the genetically engineered supermen with their aggressiveness and ambition?"

 

"Julian, you are NOT Khan."

 

Julian smiled in relief. "Thank you, Data. You're a true friend."

 

He started to say more, but Garak suddenly materialized from the shadows. "Good evening, Doctor. How nice to see you! I don't believe I have met your friend."

 

Julian introduced Data.

 

Garak said, "Ah yes. Do androids dream of electric sheep?"

 

Data raised an eyebrow and replied, "I have not done so as yet. Why do you ask?"

 

"I'm sorry - it's a reference to a 20th century science fiction story by an author named Philip K. Dick."

 

"I see. I haven't accessed it yet..." Data seemed to phase out for a moment "...ah yes, interesting. I will have to look into the genre."

 

Garak was surprised. "Did you just read the book?"

 

"Yes, I did. My processing speed is extremely fast."

 

"But surely reading at that speed must mean you miss most of the nuances?"

 

"I do not believe so. I remember everything I have read, and am able to think about it at my leisure."

 

Garak asked Data about works he had read that made a particular impression on him, which led to a spirited literary discussion, in which Julian took part with great enthusiasm. Eventually Data brought up his research project and began firing off questions, first about Cardassian literature then moving on to different subjects. Finally Garak had had enough. He brought up the question of Cardassian sexuality and asked Data how much he knew about that.

 

"Very little, actually. I have been unable to access much information in the databanks. Would you be willing to demonstrate it for me?"

 

Garak was shocked into silence. 

 

Julian started laughing. “If you're trying to discourage Data from asking more questions by embarrassing him, you're doomed to failure, Garak. He doesn't feel embarrassment!”

 

“But perhaps I might embarrass you into getting him to stop the questioning...”

 

“You forget I'm a Doctor, Garak - I'm absolutely fascinated by this line of discussion. I don't know nearly enough about Cardassian anatomy and physiology, and it's almost impossible to get any information from your people.”

 

“Are you sure it's only on a medical level you're finding it fascinating, Julian?”

 

"Well, perhaps I might be interested in viewing the demonstration."

 

"Then why don't we adjourn to somewhere more private? My quarters, perhaps?"

 

Data jumped up with enthusiasm. Julian stayed seated, stunned, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He hadn't expected Garak to call his bluff.

 

Garak smiled mockingly at him. "My dear Doctor, where is your sense of adventure? I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you. I didn't think anything scared you."

 

Stung, Julian knocked back the rest of his drink and got to his feet. "We'll see how scared I am! Lead the way!"

 

\---------- 

 

The first thing that Garak did after locking the door to his private quarters was to do a sensor sweep to check for surveillance devices. Then he checked that the blocks to sensor sweeps were in place, and that the intruder detection programs had registered no activity during his absence. Only then did he turn to his guests and offer them seats and refreshments.

 

Data had been watching in puzzlement. “I do not see the need for such excessive secrecy.”

 

Julian laughed. “That's because you don't live here, my friend. Quark runs holosuites as well as the bar, and he would dearly love to get his hands on any, um, adult activities to make programs for them. And of course Constable Odo is deeply suspicious of Garak – he's convinced that Garak is a Cardassian spy,” He looked at Garak meaningfully. “Ridiculous though the idea is, of course!”

 

Garak smiled. “You are correct on all counts, Doctor. But before we get to the adult activities, there is an important matter we should discuss. Business before pleasure, I always think is the best course.”

 

The smile vanished from Julian's face to be replaced by a look of suspicion. “Just what are you up to now, Garak?”

 

"I couldn't help overhearing the conversation you were having outside my shop. I must say I found it most enlightening."

 

Julian started to protest and deny everything.

 

Data suggested that Garak may have misinterpreted the conversation.

 

"I assure you that you have nothing to fear, my dear Julian. Your secret is quite safe with me. In fact, I am very impressed at the way you have completely deceived me. I shall have to revise my impression of you."

 

"So what do you want from me?"

 

"Want? Nothing at all, though I do hope this discussion won't deter you both from moving on to the pleasurable side of our evening once we are finished with it. No, I intend to offer my assistance in covering up any trace of your augmentation. You have covered it admirably, but something is always left for a determined searcher. For instance, you have said you don't get on with your parents. How reliable are they?"

 

"I don't want anything happening to my parents!"

 

"Ah, so they are not reliable. Well, we will take the most extreme options off the table, since you are so against them, but you must understand that there will always be a danger of exposure from them. Of course, we will have options in place for dealing with that eventuality, should it arise."

 

"It's my father that's the problem. My mother will never breathe a word of it, but my father can be indiscreet. Sometimes he talks without thinking."

 

"Like father, like son then?"

 

Julian just glared at him without replying.

 

"Or perhaps not. It will be quite the challenge trying to find out which is the cover and which is the real you. I look forward to it immensely. In the meantime, we must monitor your parents' activities at all times. Data, would you be willing to assist with this?"

 

"As long as it poses no threat to the Federation, I will do whatever I can. Julian is my friend, after all, and I have already told him I will not expose him."

 

"Good man. We'll discuss this further at a later date. In the meantime... no, no, my dear Julian, no need to thank us! I should be thanking you; this challenge will greatly alleviate the tedium of having to live on this station. As I was going to say, would you both care to engage in a little pleasurable research?"

 

\----------

 

The sex was fantastic. 

\---------- 

 

 Afterwards, as they lay together in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Garak looked at Julian and said, “Well, Doctor, I trust your knowledge of Cardassian physiology has increased as a result of this experience.”

 

Julian smiled impishly. “It has indeed - although I believe one or two points came up that I'd like to investigate further.”

 

“Only one or two? Dear me, I am slacking. I shall have to make sure I do better on future occasions.” He turned to Data. “And how about you, my dear Data? Did it contribute anything to your research?”

 

“Yes, a great deal, although I do have to agree with Julian - one can never have too much... data.”

 

Julian burst out laughing, and Garak looked delighted. “I can see you're going to be full of surprises... both of you, actually. I look forward to many enjoyable research sessions like this!” He rose from the bed. “Let me get us a drink so we can... 'toast' our relationship, I believe is the human term.”

 

“But what about you, Garak? Julian asked while Garak was pouring the drinks. “I'm sure you must have learned much more about us than we did about you!”

 

Garak turned round, two glasses in his hands, and regarded the other two for a moment, his face inscrutable. Then he said, “Actually, for perhaps the first time in my life, I just enjoyed our time together for what it was. You could be very dangerous to me, both of you.” Then his face broke into a smile. “But what is life without danger?” He handed drinks to Julian and Data and picked up his own. “To our association!”

 

The other two echoed the toast.

 

Garak got back on the bed and nudged Julian and Data apart so that he could lie in between them. He out an arm around each of their shoulders. “I believe we three could become a force to be reckoned with...”

 

“But a force in which direction?” asked Julian. “Your direction? Or ours?”

 

“Why, one that will work to our mutual advantage, of course! We'll just have to work out what that will be at any particular moment as we go along - 'wing it, I believe the expression is!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used some snippets of dialog from relevant episodes at some points.


End file.
